Montana Winter
by organanation
Summary: Sequel to 'The West's New Hope.' Han Solo and his new wife Leia face the joys and tribulations of running their ranch with the help of trusty foreman, Chewie, hardworking Luke, and skittish CP. Join them as work through bumps in their relationship, money problems, and new additions to the ranch family.
1. Fair Trade

_AN: Here we go with the next installment of 'The West's New Hope'! This story is actually set between our first story and The Empire Gang Strikes Back, detailing how Han and Leia go from the tentative but optimistic couple we see at the end of WNH to the couple driven apart by fear and miscommunication in EGSB._

 _I cannot begin without thanking the wonderful justinegraham and the irreplaceable alderaanallday for their fantastic and speedy beta reading. You ladies are so wonderful and I appreciate you so very much! And of course, graciecatfamilyband/imnothere24 who helped a little bit. More than a little bit. A lot bit. Actually, she talked me out of deleting this entire story one night, so if you like it, thank her for that. Thanks for everything, mom [heart]._

 _And without further ado, "Montana Winter."  
_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Fair Trade**

The August sun was bright, and the prairie breeze warm and sweet as it blew through the open door of the cabin. The residents of Falcon Ranch had fallen into a comfortable routine now that Alliance County was relatively free from the threats of the Empire Gang, outlaws who rustled cattle and stirred up trouble. It seemed like so long ago, but had really only been a few weeks.

CP and Luke had just left the breakfast table for the pasture, and Chewie was working behind the barn. Han was left by himself, staring at the remaining pancake on his plate.

"Are you feeling alright?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, 'course. Why?"

"You normally eat three or four pancakes for breakfast, and now you're having trouble even _starting_ your second," Leia observed. She'd only been cooking for this man for a few weeks since she'd arrived to be his bride, but one thing had become abundantly clear right from the start: Han liked to eat.

"Naw, it's fine, Leia," he promised.

"No, it's not. What's wrong with it? Is it not cooked right?" she asked, picking up his plate and giving the pancake a nudge with the spatula.

"No, Leia, I said it's fine," Han insisted.

"What's changed in the last week, Han? I thought you liked my pancakes!"

"Well, maybe I'd compliment you more if you cooked somethin' _else_ for a change!"

"If you wanted something _different_ , why didn't you just _ask_? It's not like you've had a hard time telling me what you don't like about a dozen other things," she shot back.

"Fine. You know what I want? Roast and potatoes. Stew with fresh bread. Cornbread muffins. There's plenty of vegetables out in the garden that you could be cookin' up for us, too. I don't know what they told you back East, but we don't just eat flapjacks and pork'n'beans out here, Princess," Han retorted.

Leia bit down her anger. She, too, was getting rather sick of eating—much less cooking—the same few food items over and over again. The trouble was, she didn't know how to make much else. The things she did know how to cook, she couldn't get ingredients for out here. The only thing she had was a cookbook plundered from the reject pile at the library where she'd worked in New York City.

"All you had to do was ask," she restated, hoping that would be the end of the argument and he'd leave. If luck was with her, he'd go out to the pasture and Leia could sneak to the Rieekan's—she knew that Sarah would be more than willing to help Leia with her dilemma.

"Okay, then. You know what I _really_ want? There's a huge patch a' wild blueberries out by the pasture; why don't you make us up a pie, or hell, even just put 'em in the damn pancakes now and then?"

 _There are other things one could make with blueberries?_ Leia felt a flash of frustration and humiliation at her ignorance. _This was not a good argument to start, Leia,_ she scolded herself mentally. She thought quickly for her next smart retort, clapping onto the first thing that entered her head and blurting it out.

"Maybe I'd make you a pie if I had somewhere to let it cool in this forsaken place," she snapped. _That's the best thing you could come up with? Well, no turning back now..._

"You got the _whole prairie_ , Princess, what more do you want?" he asked, following her the two steps to the dish pan. This little choreographed routine had become frightfully common in the past few weeks since the rustling-they'd start out with a perfectly civil conversation that somehow turned red-hot after a few careless remarks, and then they were standing toe-to-toe over her cooling dishwater arguing about something neither really had a strong opinion about in the first place.

"Of course. Right. I'm just going to put a fresh blueberry pie out on the _ground_ where all the infernal bugs that crawl around here can get into it, or on the fence post for your fool horse to knock over. I suppose I could put it on the windowsill—oh, wait; we don't _have_ one," Leia dug.

"Fine. You want a window?" Han asked, standing up and walking over to the wall. "You got one. How about here? That fit your royal tastes?" He dragged the blade of his pocket knife across the wall, leaving a little square indentation. Leia looked at him like he was crazy.

"Looks fine to me," she shrugged, wondering how an indentation in the wall was supposed to satisfy her. Han nodded and marched out of the cabin. Leia shook her head and continued with the dishes. She didn't look up when he marched back in a few minutes later, but jumped considerably when something hit the wall. Turning quickly, Leia jumped again as Han drove the blade of his small hand hatchet into the center of the square.

"Something wrong?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing," Leia responded blithely.

Han nodded and went back to hacking at the wall. She watched for a moment, shocked that he'd chip away at his _precious_ cabin with an axe so...haphazardly.

When the hole was almost as big as the line he'd made with his knife, he turned to her and gave her a look that said, _just you wait and see._ Han walked out, leaving half the room strewn with wood chips and sawdust.

"I swear, Han Solo, if I didn't need you just to stay alive…" Leia murmured, leaving the thought unfinished, scraping at a bit of overcooked pancake dough on the skillet.

She could hear Han clattering around in the barn, and the bite of a saw added to the noise a few minutes later. Leia finished the breakfast dishes and was tossing out the water when he breezed passed her into the cabin with a hammer, a hand plane, and a few smooth boards.

The floor of the cabin was soon covered with even more sawdust as Han worked carefully at his craft. Leia couldn't help but watch as the muscles in his arms and back flexed under his thin cotton workshirt. After all, he _was_ her husband. That meant she _was_ allowed to stare at him if she so desired, right?

His hands were mesmerizing, too, as he pressed the hand plane over the hole in the wall. The splintered, uneven surface gave way in little curls of wood to a smooth, flat plane. He did an awful lot with those strong, rough hands—she'd seen him twist and twirl a rope into a strong lariat and throw it around a renegade cow, seen him chopping wood and stacking the logs, seen him digging with dirt buried in the creases of his knuckles and under his nails. Still, she knew they could be gentle, too; she'd seen evidence of that in the way he gently brushed Millennium, the way he held the reins to keep just enough control but not break the stallion's spirit, even in the way he'd taken care of her black eye after the rustling, or the bee sting she'd gotten in the garden.

"Do you need somethin'?"

Han's voice startled her out of her reverie. "What? No, of course not," Leia snapped, grabbing up her broom and sweeping at the ashes in front of the stove. "I'm just waiting for you to be out of the way so that I can get that sawdust off of my floor."

She watched as Han rolled his eyes, and then picked up a large, flat board and a hammer. He tapped the board into the frame, giving the window a wide sill.

"Big enough for you, Princess?" he asked, turning and giving her that smirk that she _hated_.

"Plenty, cowboy," Leia shot back.

"Good. I won't keep you from your sweepin', then," he said, gathering his tools and heading out of the cabin.

 _Well, I guess this means I need to make a pie,_ Leia thought to herself, rummaging through her trunk to find the recipe book she kept hidden. The recipe _seemed_ easy enough: just flour, salt, lard, and butter for the pie paste, and berries and sugar for the filling. She supposed it wouldn't be a _terrible_ thing to undertake. She found a small pail, took her bonnet down from its hook, and headed outside.

The blueberry bushes were grown up along the fence near the gate of the West Pasture. The bushes were laden with berries, and Leia sampled a few while she filled her pail. Han wasn't wrong—they would be good in just about anything. It didn't take long for her to gather the required amount and then some.

After returning to the cabin with her pail, she put them in a pan of water to soak for a while while she rolled out the paste. She mixed up the ingredients as prescribed, and couldn't help but give a small giggle of victory as it mashed together into a golden ball of dough. Breaking it in two, Leia rolled each ball out, laying one into the bottom of her pan smeared with lard. The other, she managed to cut and braid into a lovely little lattice top.

Leia jumped when the mantle clock rang 11 o'clock. The men would be in for dinner before too long. She quickly made some sandwiches, Han's comment about her preparing the same things all the time settling into the front of her mind.

 _Let's see you try to cook something new out of the same few ingredients, hotshot,_ she grumbled, setting the plate out of the way to wait for the men. Next, Leia prepared the blueberries just as the book said, stirring them on the stove with some sugar.

She heard horses ride in from the direction of the South Pasture—they'd be in for dinner soon. Leia looked nervously into the soupy mixture in the pot. _Stay calm, Leia,_ she told herself _. There are plenty of situations that call for panic, but this is not one._

"Hey, Leia," Luke greeted easily as he walked into the cabin.

"Hi," she responded, trying to keep the terseness out of her voice.

"Chewie and Han are finishing up in the shed, so you can hold dinner for at least another half hour," he told her.

"Han's not in from the shed yet?" she asked.

"Nope. There's a buggy comin' up the drive. I'll go see who it is," Luke said cheerfully.

"Company _and_ this mess?" Leia lamented aloud, throwing the spoon into the pot.

A buggy rattled into the yard and Leia glanced out to see who had come calling—the Rieekans. Leia breathed a sigh of relief. She waved politely to the Sheriff when he saw her in the doorway, and Sarah greeted Luke and CP before coming to the cabin.

"I am so glad you're here, Sarah," Leia said, gesturing toward the pot on the stove. "I tried making a pie out of this book, and it's just _not_ coming together."

"Oh, well that's no worry at'all," Sarah promised, taking a small scoop out of the sack of flour. "We'll add a touch of honey, too. Gives everything a real nice flavor and will thicken this right up." Within moments, they were scraping the aromatic mixture into the prepared paste and laying the top lattice over.

"I see you're gettin' a new window," Sarah commented as Leia slipped the pan into the oven.

"Indeed. That was our trade—a window for a fresh pie. You see how nice that's turning out," Leia said, motioning to the window, "I figured the pie better come out just as nice."

Sarah smiled. "Just keep an eye on it and pull it out when the crust is nice and golden. You'll have a house full of windows in no time," she winked. "I hear my husband callin'—we just stopped over so he could borrow a tool. Good luck with your pie, and see you in church," she called. Leia waved out the door and quickly returned to the stove to check the pie.

 _Patience. We just put it in a minute ago,_ she chided herself. The next several minutes were spent pacing the floor in front of the stove, her stomach rumbling as the whole cabin filled with the fruity smell.

She finally risked a peek, and found that it was just the right color. The flat sill fit the pan just right. Steam rose from the pie and blew out into the barnyard as two more sets of hoofbeats came from the direction of the South Pasture.

Han came in a moment later, nose in the air.

"Do I smell pie?" he asked, giving her a smug smile. Leia returned the grin before cutting him a large slice. "See how good things can be when we talk it out, Princess?" Han asked, accepting the fork she offered and taking a bite.

"Good?" she asked.

"Mmm. Delicious. Tastes just like Sarah Rieekan's," he complimented.

"Really?" Leia asked blithely. "What a coincidence."

 _AN:Did you like it? Send me a review!  
_

 _Good news! These chapters are longer than the chapters in the first story, although there are only nine. I think I'm going to post one chapter every other day, which will take us through the 17th of September. New chapter coming Sunday!  
_


	2. Jealousy

_AN: Back with chapter two today!_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Jealousy**

Was that... _giggling?_

Han left the pump he was fixing on the bench in the barn and tried to follow the sound.

Yeah, definitely a woman—probably Leia—giggling. And who was that, Luke?

 _What in the blazes…_

The pair were just inside the fence of the chicken yard, Leia kneeling and Luke crouched behind her.

"Here, hold out your hands," Luke instructed patiently. She did as he asked, and Luke scooped up a fluffy chick and placed it in her cupped hands.

Leia giggled again as the chick moved around, a sweet, musical sound that Han had come to relish—somehow, though, it frustrated him that she was laughing so freely and easily with _Luke_...Han always had to work hard to earn her favor, but with Luke, she seemed to give so willingly…

"His little claws tickle," she smiled.

"Here's another one," Luke laughed, passing her another.

Leia held the first chick to her breast as Luke passed her a second. The first one settled in against the crook of her elbow, and the second started poking at the buttons on her bodice. She smiled and bowed her head to nuzzle its downy head with her nose. A brave chick that was running around on the ground attempted to climb into her lap.

"Calm down, little feller," Luke chuckled, giving the chick a nudge up onto Leia's lap.

"They're so soft," Leia marveled, moving the chicks from her arms into her lap.

"You can stroke 'em real lightly with two fingers," Luke suggested, scooping up a fourth to demonstrate. She did as he showed her, stroking each bird in her lap lightly, then petting the bird in his hands.

"Can you tell which are the roosters and which are the hens?" she asked, bringing one closer to her face to examine it.

"Not yet. Gotta wait until they get more of their real feathers," he explained.

"Then we'll keep the ones who lay well and eat the rest?"

"It's the circle of life," Luke offered apologetically.

"I don't know how to cook a chicken," Leia admitted. Luke chuckled.

"I'll bet we can find _someone_ in Alliance County who can teach you."

Leia joined in with Luke's laughing, and Han turned back into the barn again, suddenly feeling just a little nauseous.

00

Han sat on the corral fence, staring across the barnyard as Chewie shoed the horses.

"You _could_ help me with this," the foreman choked as Luke's mount skittered sideways, away from his grasp.

"Mm," Han muttered, lost in thought. Chewie looked up at his boss, following his line of sight. The kid and Leia were hanging the wash on the line behind the cabin.

"Come on. You know there ain't nothin' between them but friendship," Chewie reasoned. Han sighed and hopped off the fence, wandering around to take the horse's lead and steady him.

"More'n _I_ am with her," Han grumbled.

"I ain't seen you tryin' to make friends," Chewie countered, finally managing to get the shoe aligned and secured.

"I've been bustin' my chops just to keep this place running," Han argued back. "I don't got time to help her with her chores on top of my own."

"It wouldn't kill ya to help her every now and again. She's always askin' to learn new stuff. _You_ offer to find something instead'a one of us," he suggested, moving to the horse's front leg.

"You all get to teach Leia _nice_ stuff...pettin' calves and holdin' baby chicks and findin' kittens," Han argued. It had been just over a week since he'd found Luke and Leia in the chicken enclosure, and since then, he'd seen her helping Chewie find the nest of barn kittens and with CP out in the pasture where there were some yearling calves.

"Yeah, well, you teach her things, too," Chewie returned through a mouthful of nails.

"I taught Leia how to pluck a chicken and muck stalls." Han rolled his eyes. "That stuff ain't _nice_. Women don't like feathers and stuff on their shoes and under their nails. It ain't…" Han mumbled the last word.

"What was that?" Chewie asked, standing and spitting the extra nails into his hand.

"It's not…"

"Not _what_ , Han?"

"It ain't _romantic_ ," Han shot back, finally at an audible level. Chewie chuckled, bending back down to continue securing the shoe.

"No, I s'ppose not," he returned.

"I just oughta give up," Han determine. "We're married, she's stuck with me, and we'll never get on better than that," he said dejectedly.

"You are the stubbornest…" Chewie began. "You ain't even _tried_. You know what's romantic? Buggy rides on Sunday afternoon. Walks at sunset. Flowers. It don't have to be somethin' big for her to appreciate it."

Han stared into the distance broodingly.

"Hell, you could probably even start as small as askin' her about her old life, or what she likes. That's all that Luke does, and you've seen how long them two can chatter on," Chewie said, gesturing over to where they were still hanging the wet wash. "If you're so bent on teachin' her something, ask her what she wants to learn," he recommended.

Han snapped his fingers as an idea sparked. "She said something the other day about the horses. Never got much of a chance to be around 'em out East, and she wants to know how to ride and drive and take care of 'em."

"There you go, boy. Sweep her off her feet—after I get through with the shoeing."

00

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Leia asked again as they drove down the dusty trail.

"'Course. Why would there be something wrong?" Han asked.

"We're not heading toward town, and the only ranch in this direction is Old Man Tarkin, and he's gone."

"Can't we just take a nice drive?"

"In the middle of the day when we both have plenty to do? Somehow, that seems unlikely," she sniped.

The silence that followed, like it so often was, was awkward and tense, as if both were attempting to guess what the other was thinking, or what either of them could say that would diffuse the situation.

"I was wonderin' if you'd like to learn to drive," Han offered finally, looking down at her.

"Really? Millennium—You'd...really?" she asked.

"Why not? It's the heat of the day, and I've been workin' him since morning. He won't be anxious to run away," Han explained. "You wanna try?" he asked, almost nervously, as if he was afraid she'd reject him.

"Of course," Leia answered, trying not to sound too eager. Properly learning to drive a rig had been at the top of her list since the night of the rustling, when she'd experienced an exhilarating rush as she felt the power of the horses through the lines. She hadn't asked anyone to teach her, however, due to the amount of time it would surely take, and the amount of trust that would need to be between them for Han to let her work with one of his animals. The fact that he was offering-with _Millennium_ hitched to the rig-was almost humbling.

Han smiled as she accepted his offer. He showed her how to hold the reins—gently, leaving the stallion just enough slack to feel the bit, but not feel constrained by it. She took the leather straps in her hands, and couldn't help but smile as Millennium didn't even attempt to break his slow walk.

"Feel how he's sorta pullin' on you? That means he wants to go a little faster, and he's waitin' for the signal," Han explained.

Han slid closer to her on the bench, putting his close arm around her, ready to take the reins should Millennium do something unexpected. Leia was momentarily taken aback by the heat of him so close. He was careful not to touch her, though, and kept a watchful eye on the horse, and Leia forced her mind back on the task at hand.

"All you gotta do is give him the signal-—the _click-click,_ sound, you know?" Han asked.

Leia made a decent attempt at the sound she'd heard Han and the other hands make to urge a horse onward. To her delight, Millennium's steps became lively.

"Good. Now just make sure to leave that little bit of slack in the lines, and he'll keep right on a-going."

They drove on for quite some time, Han occasionally reaching around her and giving her more instructions, teaching her how to direct the horse, stop him, and get him to run. Eventually, they stopped by the side of the stream and Han helped Leia down out of the rig.

"Time to cool off, boy," Han said, urging the horse to take a drink.

His black nose dipped eagerly into the stream. Han, too, knelt down, wetting his hands and wiping the cool water over his face. Leia joined them, splashing her face and taking a sip.

"How did you come to find him?" Leia asked, sitting down on a fallen log.

"I found him in a little holler in Colorado near the ranch where I was workin'. He was real skittish-—took pert near a week of throwin' sugar cubes at him just to get within five feet, even longer to touch him. Finally coaxed him into the barn after a month of feeding and nose rubs," Han said, standing and rubbing the stallion's neck. "Worked him up to a hackamore bridle and bareback riding for a little while, then finally into a bit and saddle. He's still real willful, but he's learning."

"You broke him all by yourself?"

"Naw, not _broke_. Tamed, maybe. Breaking, that's forcing him to do what you want. Doesn't take very long, but it makes him scared of you. Taming-—that's showing him how to use his energy to help you. It can take a long time to build up trust like that, but in the end, it's worth it," Han mused, running a large hand lovingly down the mustang's muzzle.

Millennium pushed against his hand and started nipping at Han's pockets. He chuckled and withdrew a handful of sugar cubes. He held one out, and Millennium gobbled it off the flat of his hand.

"Y'see, breaking a horse takes away his spirit. Keeps 'im from bein' what he was meant to be. Taming makes him your partner. Doesn't keep him from what he's driven to do," Han explained. "You want to give him one?" he asked, holding out a sugar cube.

Leia accepted it and held it out to Millennium the same way he'd done a moment ago. The horse accepted it, crunching it in one bite before nuzzling against her hand. Leia glanced down at her husband as he knelt down by the stream again to take a drink.

She saw, once again, that gentle side of him that he kept hidden most of the time. Leia thought back to one of her last outings with a gentleman caller before she answered Han's letter. He'd come 'round in his carriage for her, and he'd warned her not to go near the horses because they were young and unbroken.

She'd paid careful attention to the team as they rode to the theater, and they hadn't seemed dangerous. They looked like they felt the same way she did-trapped, bound by society, and her place in it.

When they'd arrived at the theater and her caller was speaking to his driver, she'd stepped up by the horses. One dipped its head carefully to her, and she'd reached up to stroke it. That horse wasn't dangerous or unbroken-it was just different, special. It didn't need breaking, and Leia knew. The man had quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her backward, scolding for going near such dangerous animals. He'd pulled her to the theater door as the driver cracked his whip and forced the horses into the street.

Men in the East...they would have broken her, broken her spirit. Han, though-Han hadn't tried to break her. He'd made her a partner, and they'd continue to build trust each day.

 _AN: It's my birthday today, and I'd love a review from you!_

 _Chapter 3 coming Tuesday_


	3. Separation

_AN: Slightly shorter chapter today, but an important one! Can't wait to hear the scathing reviews...  
_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Separation**

The sweltering August sun was beating down upon Mount Eisley as parishioners exited the small church at the east end of town. A hot, dry wind blew through the churchyard as the congregation dispersed. Leia slipped her hand through the crook of Han's arm, glad for the shade his taller form provided.

It was no longer strange to Leia to operate as a unit with him in public. In the few months since she'd arrived, they'd had to act like any married couple might in public: sitting together in church and town meetings, walking arm-in-arm down the street. Somehow, the ruse had drawn them closer until it no longer felt like play-acting.

"Howdy, Solo. Mrs. Solo," Gale Ackbar greeted. "Say, my old boss down in Kansas mentioned some winter work. You still lookin'?"

Han's arm tensed under her hand and Leia looked questioningly at him.

"You're thinking of taking work in _Kansas?_ " she asked, working to keep her voice and expression calm to avoid a conflagration in public.

"We'll talk about it later," Han dismissed quickly. The man looked a bit embarrassed about bringing up a sensitive topic, and quickly said his goodbyes. The ride back to the ranch was a particularly quiet one, the ranch hands all appearing to sense that something wasn't right.

"We should check on the cattle," Chewie said when they were back in the barnyard, practically dragging CP and Luke out with him.

"Han, will you please explain what Mr. Ackbar was talking about?" Leia asked in a cool, level voice, anxiety bubbling just below the surface as they walked to the cabin from the barn.

"I was gonna tell you once I thought it through a little," he promised, holding up his hands defensively.

"Tell me what?" she demanded, her heart beating quickly.

"We're gonna have a mortgage payment due in a month," Han explained, "just after I get back from running this herd down to Kansas. It's gonna be every bit'a that money from the cattle for that, and supplies for the winter, and money to repopulate the herd come spring—plus the spring payment. We might be able to do a little business sellin' milk after calving, but I don't think it's gonna be enough. 'Specially 'cause the cattle shed needs rebuildin' if there's gonna be babies in it all winter…"

"And so…" Leia asked, trying not to jump to conclusions.

"And so, that means that I was thinkin' about takin' a job down in Kansas. Ackbar used to work for one of the cattle yards down there. I did that kinda work for a few months; it's hard labor, but it pays good. I could range-ride to Kansas with the hands, and send them back up to run things here during the winter. I'd stay and work for a few months and send the money back. Then I could find a new herd, somewhere between here and there on the way back in the spring."

His answer hurt more than Leia expected, and for reasons she didn't want to ponder. But instead of letting herself fall to pieces in front of him, she let her temper flare.

"And what am I supposed to do while you're gone? Sit here alone all winter?" Leia demanded.

"Leia, I just said I was _thinkin'_ about it. I mentioned it to Ackbar without thinking one day, and I figured he'd never follow up on it."

"Well, he _did_." Leia said roughly, taking a bowl of beans off the counter and sitting at the table and snapping the beans with far too much force. "Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. If you want an answer this very second, then yeah, I think I'm gonna hafta do it," Han decided. "We're gonna need the money. You can't fault me for trying to do right by you, Leia."

"Trying to do—don't be ridiculous," she scoffed, throwing a handful of snapped beans into the pot. "This is...well, I don't know," Leia stumbled, trying to cover up how hurt she felt.

"Will you just spit it out?"

"This decision seems…hasty, and perhaps misguided," she said.

"Leia, I'm doing this for you—I promised to take care of you, and that's what I'm trying to do!" Han stated.

"I'm not a child! You're not the only one who can take care of things around here. We're supposed to be a team, Han," Leia said angrily.

That was really the root of her problem—betrayal. By going behind her back, Han had betrayed the careful foundation of trust they'd been forming—making big decisions without even mentioning them to her!

"Look, I've had this mortgage for an awful long time. I know what I gotta do to keep it paid, and I know what's gotta be done to do that," he shot back.

Her temper flared again."That wasn't a conclusion we could have arrived at together? It wasn't something you could have come to me to discuss?"

"I didn't think it was something that really…affected you," Han stumbled. "I'll be the one gone. Life'll go on as normal here while I'm gone, 'cept Chewie'll be in charge."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. And where do you come off thinking that this is your burden alone?" she yelled.

"Why do you even want me to stay in the first place? This marriage was a sham to begin with. Me leavin' for a season ain't gonna change that," Han hollered back.

Leia had no idea how to respond. His remark felt like a slap to the face, leaving her stinging and breathless. She'd thought they'd made _some_ progress since their wedding-the night after the cattle rustling, the day he'd taught her how to drive...Apparently, though, she'd misread him. She grit her teeth and steeled her eyes to keep herself from crying. Han grunted with disgust and stormed out of the cabin. Leia waited until he was out of her line of sight before falling into a seat at the table, her head dropping into her hands.

00

Han had spent the entire day in the pasture. Chewie had brought out a cold plate of dinner for him, but he hadn't the stomach to eat it.

He'd looked over the pasture, the cattle, and the prairie for hours, hoping to find the answer to his problems there: a simple solution that would completely pay off his mortgage and leave money in the bank, give him full pastures for the spring, and would have Leia swooning into his arms. But the cattle just looked at him, and the prairie winds did not offer any wisdom.

 _This is your fault, you know,_ the little voice in his head whispered. _She ain't mad because you're leaving. She's mad because you didn't tell her._

There _wasn't_ a solution to this that would fix all his problems. Being a successful rancher didn't come by a get-rich-quick short cut. It came with hard work, dedication, and an empty lockbox from time to time. It came with loyal workers—and a supportive wife.

 _Married_ wasn't something Han had ever thought he'd be, and it was working out to be a damn sight harder than he thought it was...especially now that he could no longer deny the growing feelings he had for his mail-order bride.

Was that why he wanted out? He'd been a loner most of his life, and the moment he started to _feel_ something for another person that he knew would never be reciprocated, his instincts told him to bail out before it all fell apart.

Leia was a smart girl—smart enough to realize that she could do a damn sight better than him, smart enough to get along without him or _any_ man.

She was smart enough to think of a way around this. There _was_ a solution that would fix all his problems: get on his knees before his wife, beg her forgiveness, and ask her for help—

But how would that look? _He_ was supposed to be looking after _her_. That was how things worked out here. Asking Leia for help would mean admitting he wasn't man enough to be married, not man enough to even run a ranch. Han had his pride, and he wasn't about to throw it away because he had feelings for a woman…

Still, he couldn't just leave things like they were.

The sun set behind him, and Han decided to go back to the cabin. Leia was sitting in her rocking chair with her book open in her lap, though the lamp was dark. She didn't look at him as he sat in the chair beside her.

"I didn't mean for that to cause such a rift," Han began, shuffling his feet.

Leia snapped her book shut and turned to give him an icy stare.

Han cleared his throat. "You're right. This isn't something that I can just think through on my own. We'll wait a week or so, get this behind us, and see if we can't come to a decision once our heads are clear," Han suggested.

Leia thought it through for a moment. "That is amenable to me." Han gave her a small smile and rose, somehow feeling like he still wasn't welcome in the cabin. "There's a slice of pie on the table," she called, not turning to face him. He smiled.

They'd be alright.

 _AN: Well? Have you given up on me yet? I'd love a nice review to read after my first day of school!_

 _Next chapter coming Thursday: We've got another barn raising to attend!_


	4. Barn Dance

**Chapter 4**

 **Barn Dance**

Han pulled Millennium to a halt at the end of the row of buggies and wagons. He jumped down over the wheel and reached up to swing Leia down beside him.

"Do you think they'll like the pie I made?" Leia asked nervously, picking up her basket covered with a brightly checked cloth.

"Sure, they will, Sweetheart. And if they don't…well, more for me," he soothed with a lopsided grin, taking her elbow gently and steering her toward the farmyard.

"Howdy, folks. Thanks for comin'. My wife'll tell you where to put what's in that basket. She's in the kitchen with the other ladies," Mr. Klivian directed.

"'Mornin' Leia," Sarah greeted.

"Good morning, Sarah. Where should I put this?" Leia asked Holly Klivian.

"On that table with the others," Holly requested.

"Then grab your apron and you can give me a hand rollin' out these biscuits," Sarah invited. Leia put the pie on the table and tied her apron on over her skirt.

There were four other women working beside Sarah at the table mixing up sourdough biscuits, rolling out the dough, and cutting it into circles with a drinking glass.

It was stifling in the tiny kitchen with both the stove and the fire going, and more women than lived in Leia's old boarding house. By the time the high noon rolled around, they were carrying potluck dishes and plates of steaming biscuits out to the makeshift table set up in the yard.

The men came over from the half-completed barn at noon, and the women were busy keeping dishes and plates full. As soon as the men were finished, they were headed back to the barn to work.

Holly suggested they bring the dishwater outside for more space and a cooler temperature. Leia rolled up her sleeves and started drying dishes as they were handed down the row to her.

Leia looked over the rising frame of the barn and was surprised to find that they were already paneling the far wall. Han was working with a saw off to the side with a few other men, cutting the boards to the required length for the paneling. There was too much distance between them for Leia to make out his face, but she was sure it was drawn into that careful look of concentration he always wore while working. She wondered, too, if the taut muscles in his arms were straining against the sleeves of his shirt like they did when he chopped wood at home...

"Hopin' for a peek at that handsome man a' yours?"

Leia jumped, startled from her musings by Charlotte Antilles.

"Honestly, Char, can you blame her? He's just about the best thing walkin' through this town," Holly mused.

"You…you think my husband is…attractive?" Leia asked.

"You don't?" she replied. "Oh, honey…" It was no small wonder that other women had noticed his chiseled physique and rugged features, but in the East, happily married women didn't even make such comments about their _own_ husbands, much less someone else's.

Besides...Leia had seen many of these women interacting with their husbands sweetly, affectionately. Wasn't _that_ , being in love, more important than a handsome face and a strong figure? The other women had men who confided in them, asked their opinions and measured their responses carefully. They had husbands who were happy to see them in the evenings when they returned from the fields, and who missed them during long cattle drives. By all accounts, shouldn't _she_ be the jealous one?

Leia glanced across the farmyard again.

"I remember the day he rode into town…" Mrs. Krennic said, looking out over the distant hills with a wistful look on her face. "I was at Dodonna's. It was raining-no, _thunderstorming_. Real toad-strangler. Well, we were waiting for it to calm down a little before startin' for home. All of a sudden, we see this flash a' darkness go ridin' by," the woman explained, setting her quilting to the side and leaning forward in her chair. A few of the other women leaned forward, drawn into the narrative.

"'What durn fool's crazy enough to be out in a storm like this?' Dodonna asks. 'Wouldn't know,' I replied, 'Wouldn't know.' The horse-that crazy black thing-he tied it up outside. Then we heard him coming closer, huge boots makin' the walkways rattle. And then...he opened the door."

The woman was making Han's arrival sound like the most dramatic thing that had ever happened. Leia would have had a hard time suppressing a laugh, if she didn't know that Mrs. Krennic's husband was a drunkard and a wife-beater. Leia glanced to Sarah, uncomfortable with the attention being fixed on herself and Mrs. Krennic. The older woman gave a sympathetic smile and Mrs. Krennic pushed onward.

"He walked in, and we couldn't see his face. His hat was pulled down real low, and he stepped forward real slow, rain water pourin' off him." The woman paused to slow her hurried breathing, and Leia shifted uncomfortably at the... _intimate_ way the woman was describing her husband. "He took off that hat and ran a hand through his hair-it was real short back then, but it still managed to fall in his eyes in just the right way-and he looked 'round at all 'a us. 'I'm lookin' for the livery,' he says. That voice...shook me to my boots," Mrs. Krennic said, putting her hand over her heaving chest and closing her eyes. Leia could hardly contain her discomfort, and the other women looked like they were feeling the same way.

"Well, isn't it fun to relive old memories?" Sarah asked brightly, quickly shifting the focus down to the opposite end of the group. "Speaking of old memories, Alice, have you heard from your sister in St. Louis recently?"

Leia lost track of the conversation for a few minutes, thinking about Mrs. Krennic's description of Han's arrival. It had sounded very dramatic, and imagining a younger version of her husband, hair still falling into his eyes in that maddeningly handsome way, sauntering into the General Store like he owned the place...it made her heart pound.

"Mrs. Solo? You listening?"

Leia looked up from her quilting to find that all the ladies had their eyes on her.

"Pardon?"

Sarah Rieekan nodded in the direction of the barn.

Han was ambling over, looking rather sheepish, the thumb of one hand held tightly in his other fist.

"What happened?" Leia asked, standing and setting her sewing aside with concern.

"Just tore the nail pretty bad," he said nonchalantly, showing her his bloodied thumb. Leia swallowed a grimace.

"Well, we'll definitely need to clean that out. Holly, you wouldn't happen to have anything?" Leia requested. Holly nodded and hurried into the house. Leia directed Han to stand opposite from her over the pump and carefully drew his fingers into her hand. She was immediately reminded of the early morning after the rustling when she'd wrapped his hand.

Han drew in a sharp breath when the cold water rushed over his hand. Leia tried to be gentle as she rinsed the sweat, dirt, and sawdust off his hands. The pads of his fingers were still rough and calloused, and she carefully rubbed a thin film of soap over his palm. It wouldn't do to let it get infected. Holly set a bottle of medicinal spirits on the wash stand and Leia took his hand in hers, looking into the wound.

"Hmm...it doesn't look like you got anything in it," she finally decided, "but I think we should rinse it just to be on the safe side." Leia pulled the cork out of the bottle and adjusted her grip on his hand, holding it over the ground and splashing a bit of spirits into the wound.

Han mumbled a curse that would have made the ladies blush. Leia swallowed a smile and raised his hand toward her mouth. _What am I doing? I am going to kiss his hand right here and now,_ she realized. Her eyes flashed up to Han's. He was looking down at her with a somewhat surprised expression underlaid with tenderness. _Leia! Are you crazy?_ This was hardly the time or place. She halted the motion of her hand, just inches away from her pursed lips. _Quick! Think of something…_ Leia blew gently on the cut for a moment before quickly dropping his hand. Disappointment flashed quickly over his handsome features.

She scrambled for a bandage, trying to calm her racing heart. She wrapped his finger quickly and tied off the bandage.

"All set. Please be more careful," she requested.

"Yeah. Uh, thanks, Leia," he replied quietly, brushing her arm with his good hand. Han gave her a wink and returned to the barn.

00

The barn was completed by the late afternoon. The women brought out the leftovers and the gathered group ate again, this time in the shade of the barn around one big, long table.

When the meal was finished, the women whisked the dishes away and the men cleared the floor, stacking a few hay bales in the corner. One of the men carried a fiddle, and another had a small mouth organ. When the room was clear, they stepped up onto the makeshift stage and took up a jaunty dancing tune.

Han had been to a few barn dances in his time, and he'd never really liked them much. He'd never had a steady girl before, so it always meant having to find a woman without a partner and ask her to dance-out here, finding a woman who wasn't a child or already married was a challenge. Then, he had to make conversation with her while they tripped over each other on their way around the room.

The room broke off into couples, each man taking his wife in his arms and gleefully spinning her around the newly-completed barn. Han felt Leia's fingers creep into the corner of his elbow, the position they took up almost automatically whenever they were in public now. It had started off as a meaningless gesture, only a way for them to blend in with the others. Now, though, it was a quiet reminder that he wasn't alone anymore, that she was in the same position as him, would share his discomfort, and perhaps even abate it.

"You wanna dance?" he asked, suddenly overcome with the desire to have her in his arms. She looked up at him with wide brown eyes that were almost glowing in the dim light.

"I don't know the steps for this dance," she said, an embarrassed flush slipping up her neck.

"Sweetheart, these dances don't _have_ steps. C'mon, we can try a few and if you don't like it, we can head home," he suggested. Leia nodded and Han put his hand on her waist, leading her out into the throng of people.

"How is your thumb?" she asked as they stomped their way around the floor.

"It's alright. Feels better now that you took care of it," Han replied. Leia blushed again, and Han found it endearing. The song ended and everyone clapped for the performers. "Another?" he asked.

"Yes," Leia responded eagerly, coming closer and slipping her hand into his again. The duo began a jig with a lively tempo. Han gathered her close and took them reeling around the floor. When that song ended, she stayed in his arms. He didn't bother asking if she was interested in another dance.

Maybe going to a dance with his girl wouldn't be so bad.

 _AN: Thanks for reading! Saturday, Han and Leia head home from the Antilles and go on about life. It's a good chapter, lemme tell ya. Leave me a review if you enjoyed this!_


	5. Frankenstein

**Chapter 5**

 **Frankenstein**

They arrived at Falcon Ranch just as the first stars were popping out over the sky.

"Would you like help with the chores?" Leia asked as they rode up the path to the barnyard.

"Naw. I'd appreciate it if you could look for some liniment, though, and maybe heat up some coffee?" he requested, pulling Millennium to a halt and helping Leia to the ground.

When Han entered the cabin a few minutes later, Leia had the kerosene lamp flickering on the table, coffee warming on the stove, and the jar of liniment sitting out on the table. She had just finished unplaiting her hair and was starting to drag her pearl-handled comb through the wavy brown tresses.

"If...well, if you're... _comfortable_ with it, you can remove your shirt and I will help you with the liniment as soon as I'm finished here," she offered. He nodded, pushed his suspenders off his shoulders and pulled his shirt over his head. Leia caught a glance of his bare chest out of the corner of her eye, and she forced her mind to her hair, almost knotting the strands.

Leia tied off her braid and picked the liniment up off the table and poured it onto a rag, finally allowing her eyes to drift over his skin. His skin was deeply tanned and glistening just slightly in the flickering light from the kerosene lamp. She started at his neck and carefully massaged the damp cloth over his tense muscles, methodically focusing on the feel of him under the cloth, smiling slightly as they loosened under her ministrations, careful not to miss a spot.

"I think it's quite nice that everyone in the community was willing to give up a day's labor to come to the Klivian's aid," Leia said awkwardly, desperately trying to fill the silence as she performed such an intimate act.

"Folks out here have to stick together," Han replied, wincing as Leia caught a particularly tight muscle.

"It's very commendable."

The silence that stretched between them, punctuated only by the sloshing of the liniment in the bottle, was awkward in an entirely new way. Often, they were both stewing on their own side of an argument, trying to find something to say that would prove their point or make the other look foolish. Now, all Leia could do was look over the expanse of sinew and muscle that was normally only a fleeting thought she quickly squashed.

A raw, primal part of her was thrilled by touching him this way—just like when the women were praising his good looks and she realized Han was _hers—_ perhaps not in the way their neighbors thought, but he was more hers than any of theirs.

Satisfied that she'd rubbed the liniment in properly, she pushed the cork back into the bottle and set it on the table. She splayed her hands over his shoulders impulsively, wanting just once to feel them beneath her palms.

"All rubbed in?" Han asked.

"What? Oh, yes," Leia excused quickly. She rubbed briskly for a moment to prove her point, and Han shivered.

"Your hands are cold," he teased, standing and slipping his shirt back on. "I'm gonna run out and check on the cattle."

00

Han took another deep breath of cool air, his hands digging into the rough wood of the corral fence. He'd made an excuse to get out of the cabin, to cool off. It had been hot as blazes in there with Leia's hands all over him.

 _She was just doin' you a friendly favor, and you know it,_ whispered the cynical voice in the back of his mind. But then...the way her hands had drifted over his shoulders hadn't seemed like a _strictly friendly_ gesture.

Han scrubbed a hand through his hair and shivered again, feeling the ghosts of Leia's hands brushing over his shoulders. It had been even more intimate than when she'd cleaned his wound earlier that day. Han wondered momentarily if Leia had meant to kiss his hand when she raised it to her lips…

Rolling his eyes, he took another measured breath and began counting backwards from a hundred again.

When he'd finally gotten his pulse under control, he returned to the cabin. Leia was sitting in her rocker, the lamp pulled close and her book held sideways to catch as much light as possible.

"Everything alright in the pasture?"

"The pasture? Oh, yeah. Just fine," he bluffed. _Change the subject._ "What are you reading?"

"It's a book called _Frankenstein_ ," Leia explained. "I just started it. If you'd like, I could read it aloud," she offered.

Han looked at her in the dim light, and his thoughts flashed back to the last barn-raising they'd had...when he'd finally up and admitted that he wanted someone to be with him while he did the endless chores, someone to rub liniment into his sore back, someone to read to him when it was still too early to sleep but too late to do much else. Warmth spread through his chest, drowning out all the niggling doubts about their relationship that were still floating through his head.

"I'd like that," Han agreed, sitting in the chair next to her and making himself comfortable. Leia flipped back a few pages, and cleared her throat.

" _Letter one: To Mrs. Saville, England. Saint Petersburgh, Dec. 11th, 17. You will rejoice to hear that no disaster has accompanied the commencement of an enterprise..."_

00

Three days later, things were going better than they ever had between Han and Leia. She could scarcely believe how long it had been since they'd had an argument. The day prior, Han had taken her out for more driving practice, and they'd stayed out the whole afternoon, just talking and enjoying the other's company. They'd sat together around the lamp at night while Leia read _Frankenstein._ Han had even grown bold enough to press a kiss into her cheek before she blew out the lamp the night before.

Horses rode past the cabin into the barnyard, and Leia smiled. She'd timed lunch for the men just right. The noon meal was eaten quickly and the hands were soon on their way back to the North Pasture.

"I was thinkin' we could maybe take another drive this afternoon," Han suggested, lagging behind. "You could bring along the book, and read when there's better light for a change."

Leia smiled."If we're not careful, we're going to finish this book much quicker than I planned," she warned playfully.

"Well, we gotta finish it before the cattle drive," Han replied. "I might not be back til spring after that."

Leia nearly dropped the dish she was holding.

"What?"

Han looked at her like a cornered animal. "What? I've gotta work this winter."

"I _thought_ we'd discussed this, Han. That's a decision we were going to make together," Leia pressed, feeling the happy life she'd begun to imagine for themselves crumbling around her.

"We _are_ gonna discuss it. We're gonna discuss how long I'm gonna be down there, and if I can just work the market or if I need to try and find something better," Han replied.

"What about—we were going to revisit that conversation after we'd both cooled down," Leia said, forcing the pleading edge from her voice.

"And we will. I guess we can do that today on our drive," he suggested.

Was this having _no_ effect on him _at all?_ Hadn't they come to an agreement that they'd look at other options together, options that wouldn't take him away from the ranch, away from _her_ all winter long? They'd had such a magnificent week, finally getting along and trying to make things work...hadn't he been putting in the extra effort, same as she'd been, because of their resolve to stay together? Or had she read the conversation entirely wrong on Sunday, and he'd just been taking advantage of the kindness she was paying him for reconsidering?

"I'm afraid I have too many things to do this afternoon," Leia stated coldly, turning away from him. "In fact," she added sharply, "I don't think I'll have time to go for a drive for the rest of the week,"

Han made a small noise in the back of his throat, sat his Stetson firmly on his head, and left her to stew in the mess they'd made of things.

00

Leia didn't offer to read aloud that night. Instead, she sat beside the lamp, reading to herself, flipping the pages loudly as she read on in the book.

Han hadn't realized how she'd interpreted their conversation from Sunday. Still, it made sense with the drastic shift in their relationship that had taken place over the last week—she'd even allowed him to kiss her cheek before they turned in one night. He'd thought it was just luck finally favoring him.

But no. It was his own stupid mouth, talking him into trouble with Leia yet again. He wanted to feel indignant about her reading ahead in the book without him, but he really couldn't blame her...she'd finally been willing to open herself up to him because she thought he'd made a commitment, and then he'd gone and pulled the rug right out from underneath her feet.

Several times, Han had opened his mouth to try and say something to her, but each time, he'd remember that it was talking that had gotten them in this mess in the first place, and if they ever wanted to get along, the first step was for him not to say a word.

00

Three days later, just before supper, Han walked into the cabin with a firm but gentle resolve on his face.

"Leia, we need to talk," Han demanded, sitting down at the table and gesturing to the place across from him.

Leia took up the kitchen towel and dried her hands, dreading the conversation they'd both been avoiding for three days. It was never good when they 'needed to talk'—it usually meant they'd try for a few moments to have a civil conversation before it dissolved into the same heated argument that solved little and caused them to spend a few days ignoring each other before agreeing to put off the decision for another week. It had been a vicious cycle that started with the unresolved argument after the barn raising, and had continued ever since.

"Okay," she agreed, sitting down.

"I think I've come up with a solution," Han said. "I had an offer from a fellow livin' north of here, named Ord Mantell. He's a dairy farmer, or he was tryin' to be. He decided to move back East, and he's selling out. He agreed to a real low price for his herd, if I will wrangle them down here before he packs out for the winter."

"So that means…" Leia began.

"He's got a milk contract that we'd get, so we wouldn't have to find buyers. It's a good contract—it'll be tight meetin' quotas in the winter, but I think it'll be enough to pay the spring mortgage," he explained.

"What would we do with the cattle come spring?" Leia asked.

"Well, if they're doin' good, we can keep them and re-up the contract. If not, we'll stick them with the longhorns and run 'em to Kansas next fall. Won't get much, but it'll be better than nothing."

"And this means...you'll stay?"

"If you agree to this, I won't have to go."

Leia's heart swelled, privately rejoicing that Han had found a way, that he'd wanted to do this _for her_ , that he wanted to stay with her. "I think we should accept."

 _AN: Exciting things in Han and Leia's lives! Leave me a review if you enjoyed it! Next Chapter: Han and the guys take the cattle to market, and Han and Leia take a solid step forward!  
_

 _I've decided, because of my class schedule, to post two chapters this weekend and then post on Tuesday and Thursday. It will still keep us on schedule, just be more convenient for me-and give you lovely people two chapters this weekend!_


	6. Paying the Mortgage

**Chapter 6**

 **Paying the Mortgage**

Han and the boys had ridden out with the cattle at sunup more than three weeks ago. Carlist Rieekan, who had only a very small herd, had saddled up and joined in, leaving Leia and Sarah home as 'drive widows' while the menfolk rode on to Kansas.

Sarah had been good company, and she'd helped Leia expand her cooking skills exponentially. Leia could hardly wait for her husband to come home so she could surprise him with all the new dishes she could prepare—fresh bread, shepherd's pie, canned vegetables...she found, however, that she was anticipating Han's return for more than just that reason…

Leia missed their quiet evenings together, missed helping him with the chores every morning and evening. And, if she was being perfectly honest, she even missed the teasing banter that filled the silence of the cabin.

It bothered her just a bit that she was so anxious to see Han. They were really nothing more than roommates, hands on the same ranch. Han had made it clear from the beginning that he expected her to be his wife in name only, and Leia had never pushed for anything beyond that, not sure of how he would react. Lately, she'd been perhaps thinking that he might be willing to explore a further relationship, but if he was still thinking of leaving...her bright cloud of happy anticipation darkened at that thought, and she pushed it from her mind as hoofbeats sounded from outside.

00

Han pushed the group homeward bound. He'd had an ache that had started after a few days out on the trail, and it had steadily grown throughout the trip. It wasn't a physical ache, really...more of a longing, a desire...He wondered if, for the first time in his life, he was feeling homesick.

He finally had something worth missing, he'd realized as they rode back: land, a livelihood, a community, a cozy house, and someone waiting at the door. Leia hadn't been around long, but she'd quickly become such an integral part of his life, and he secretly wondered how he'd made it twenty seven-years without her.

They'd already left Rieekan at his ranch and were coming up on Falcon Ranch. Han forced himself not to urge Millennium up the long wagon path at breakneck speed. The short distance passed by slowly, but he was rewarded for his patience when the cabin door opened and his barefoot bride stepped out.

Han jumped down from his saddle and turned to greet Leia—dismayed to find that Luke had beat him to the punch. The younger man was hugging Leia tightly, and she seemed pleased by the gesture. Chewie stepped up behind Luke and bent down to give Leia a friendly hug when Luke stepped aside.

She turned to Han next and he was worried for one brief moment of hesitation that she wouldn't hug him at all. Leia gave him a soft smile and moved closer, wrapping her arms tightly around him and pushing her cheek into his chest.

There was hardly time for the dopey grin to settle on his face before she ended the hug, but Han kept one arm around Leia, hoping she'd stay there, tucked near his hip. To his delight, she kept her arm firmly around him, also, and looked up at him, smiling.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Great," Han replied. "Got top dollar for the herd."

"We'll be able to get a nice dairy herd going," added Chewie.

"And do the repairs around here," Luke piled on.

"And have a night in town," CP finished.

"They're right, sweetheart. We'll be able to pay the mortgage, too. Why don't y'all go rub the horses down and put 'em up. Leia 'n' I'll count out the pay envelopes."

Han unclipped his saddle bag. Chewie took Millennium's bridle and the hands led the horses toward the barn.

"How were things while I was gone?" Han asked, walking with Leia toward the cabin.

"Quiet, mostly. I spent a lot of time with Sarah. You'll be pleased to know that I've got quite the homecoming feast planned for you all tonight," she teased as they entered the cabin.

"Good. I been eatin' CP's cooking for three weeks. I could probably eat a big ol' stack a them flapjacks," Han teased in return.

Leia grew suddenly solemn.

"Does it mean...if this payment is enough to buy the dairy cattle and pay off the bills, does that mean you'll stay for the winter?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think this payment will pay at least _most_ of the bills... With the dairy herd, it'll be smarter for me to stay here," he promised. Leia's face shadowed just slightly at his mention of staying for the ranch's sake,and slight though it was, and Han drew her back towards him, both of his hands on her delicate shoulders. "I wanna stay," he assured her, "and not just because I like the scenery."

Leia smiled up at him nervously for a moment.

"Shall we find out if we can break even?"

Han pulled a kerchief-wrapped bundle out of the bottom of his saddlebag. Han opened the bundle and pulled out the biggest stack of bills Leia had ever seen.

" _All_ of that?" she asked. Han gave a giddy laugh.

" _All_ of it," he assured. "Let's get started."

Leia took out the ledger and grease pencil, carefully drawing a line beneath the last withdrawal of money—her stage ticket.

"First, we pay the hands," he said, counting out three equal stacks of bills. Leia noted the totals in the ledger. "And the credit at Dodonna's General Store. The slip is in the back of the book," he indicated. Leia removed the piece of paper and Han counted out the bills to pay off the note, plus a few extra to lay in winter supplies.

"How much will you need to buy the milk cows?" Leia asked.

"We're getting them cheap," Han said happily. He counted out the agreed amount and Leia carefully scratched the number in.

"Here's the mortgage note," she said, passing him an unopened envelope. He pulled it open and read the folded paper before picking up the stack of bills. It was considerably smaller, now, and Leia was hoping against all hope that it would be enough. She noticed that Han held his breath as he neared the end of the stack—and then stopped.

"That's it. The whole amount with interest," he said.

"And this...this is left over?" Leia asked, tapping his hand that still held a five note. Han recounted the mortgage payment and confirmed it was the proper amount.

"Five dollars," Han marveled.

"What are you going to do with that?" Leia asked.

Han looked at her strangely."Well, I figured _we_ would put it in the lockbox. Christmas is comin' up, and it might be nice to have a right proper Christmas supper," Han decided.

"Oh," Leia said, smiling. "That sounds fine. What should we do with all of this?" she asked, gesturing to the little piles of money spread around the table.

"Well, we'll pay the men on Friday, just like they do at the big ranches," Han decided, sticking the money in the lock box in staggering stacks so that it stayed separated. "Chewie 'n' me are going after the holsteins on Thursday, so we'll lock that up, too. That leaves supplies money, and mortgage—let's go into town and pay it right now," Han exclaimed.

"Right now?"

"Yeah! Jabba can't demand more money in interest that way," he teased. "And Dodonna will feel a mite friendlier towards us, that way, too."

"Okay," Leia agreed, feeling giddy laughter bubble into her chest. She tucked the money into her reticule and slipped her hand into his outstretched palm.

It took only a few minutes for Han to hitch Millennium to the wagon and spring up into the seat beside her. The horse seemed to sense their haste and made lively steps towards town, his brisk pace causing the bench seat to rattle. Leia threaded her arm through Han's and leaned into him, trying to keep from bouncing right off.

He smiled down his shoulder at her, and Leia was so happy she felt almost compelled to sing. Instead, she firmly clutched her reticule in one hand and her husband's arm in the other, letting the foreign feeling wash over her.

The ride to town seemed quicker than usual, and it wasn't very long before Han had pulled Millennium to a halt in one of the side alleys. Soon he was was swinging her down from the wagon and tucking her arm into his, setting off toward the saloon.

"Stick close to me and hold tight to the payment," Han instructed in a low voice as they approached the swinging double doors. He took his arm from her light grip and wrapped it securely around her as they entered the dingy barroom.

Leia glanced around: an old-timer sat at a dilapidated piano, plunking out a sorry tune. A few dirty men sat at tables in darkened corners, waited on by women in tawdry dresses edged with lace. Other patrons sat playing cards and smoking heady cigars. The long bar with its brass rail and big mirror ran along one side of the room, and Jabba was standing behind it at the far end, one of his girls perched up on the bar in front of him. She was cackling obnoxiously at something he said, and a lecherous grin spread across the barkeeps' face. Leia was immediately even more grateful for Han's protective embrace.

"Hey! We don't serve women here,"Jabba called.

"Good thing we ain't here for a drink," Han replied, walking down to the end of the bar. "We're here on business."

Leia withdrew the money from her reticule and handed it over proudly. The woman on the bartop looked on with great interest as Jabba took the money and flipped with obvious curiosity through the stack of bills.

"What's this for?" he demanded.

"That's our mortgage payment," Leia replied. "With interest. It's exactly the amount you requested in your invoice earlier this week, and we're four days ahead of the due date."

Han tightened his arm around her shoulders just slightly, his chest puffing out proudly. Jabba grunted and pocketed the cash.

"Next payment'll be due in the spring with interest—and don't even think that you'll get some extra time because of this bein' early nonsense," he warned.

"You'll get it," Han assured, swinging Leia around toward the door.

Leia's breath quickened as Han led her down the wooden walkway. It was habit for them to walk like this in public, just another way they played their roles of husband and wife. But today, it felt different. It felt natural, like she _belonged_ under his arm, against his side.

They stopped in and paid Mr. Dodonna next, which was a far less confrontational conversation. The fall air was chilly, and Leia was glad that Han kept her tucked to his side and warm as they returned to the street.

They turned down the wide alley where Millennium was tied up. Han untied the horse, and moved to help Leia up into the wagon. He put his hands around her waist, and she reached up to brace against his shoulders. He didn't move right away, instead settling his hands around her hips. For a moment, Leia thought he might pull her closer.

"We're doin' alright, Sweetheart," he said quietly, leaning down toward her. Leia spread her hands on his shoulders, appreciating the flex in the muscles beneath her fingers. His breath danced across her cheek and Leia reflexively rose to her toes, waiting for his kiss.

"Howdy, Solo!"

Han and Leia turned suddenly, hands springing back to their sides.

"Antilles…" he greeted slowly.

"Have a good day, y'all," he replied, waving and continuing on his way. Han turned back to Leia and cleared his throat before helping her up into the wagon.

The moment had passed, but Leia was sure there'd be another.

 _AN: Things are heating up between these two! If you liked today's chapter, let me know in a review!_

 _Next chapter (coming Tuesday!): A new member joins the Falcon Ranch family! Who or what do you think is coming?_


	7. The Newest Member

_AN: Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed! I appreciate it very much and hope to be able to respond to you tomorrow or Thursday. To all the guest reviewers that I can't respond to, thank you very much for writing to me! To everyone who wonders when they're going to kiss...well, we're sticking true to the format of the OT and this is pre-ESB...we've got a ways to go yet! Stick with me though-I'll make it worth your while!  
_

 _Exiting new things are coming to Falcon Ranch today! I hope you enjoy, and I'd love it if you left me a review at the end!_

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Newest Member**

Sarah had taught Leia to knit, and she was practicing the craft by knitting a scarf in the flickering firelight the Friday evening following Han's return from the cattle drive. He was checking over the new holsteins, three of which were ready to calve.

Luke, CP, and Chewie were spending the evening in town, celebrating their payday and a successful cattle drive.

"One of the girls decided to drop her calf tonight," Han announced.

"Oh dear...when the hands are in town, too," Leia added. "Will you need my help?" she asked.

Han thought for a moment. "Probably not, but you never know. I wouldn't mind the company out in the shed," he said. Leia nodded and set her knitting aside, extinguishing the lamp to save precious kerosene.

Leia took her shawl and apron from the hook and followed Han out the cabin door. He had a small tin lantern in his hand lit with a tallow candle, and dim light shone through the circular design punched on the shade and chimney. Tiny dots of light jumped around on the grass in front of them, mixing with the flashing lights of the fireflies.

After their giddy reunion and financial success earlier in the week, Leia somehow felt closer to Han, felt like things were finally working out between them. She wasn't ready yet to give herself over to him fully, but she no longer felt the need to shut him out for fear of him leaving.

As they approached Yavin Ridge, Han took her by the elbow and guided her down the gentle grade, and he didn't let go even when the ground leveled out and dim light from the lanterns in the cattle shed became visible.

The massive doors that swung open to the South Pasture were barred shut, and the small herd of cows that Han had for the winter were sleeping or standing lazily in the pen that took up much of the room. The hayloft was at the far end, with a few individual stalls underneath. It was from one of these stalls that Leia could hear a cow pacing and grunting uncomfortably.

"She must be close," Leia commented.

"Gettin' there," Han agreed, leading them down the narrow space between the shed wall and the pen fencing. He hung the lantern on a peg that protruded from a support beam and leaned against the fence. Leia leaned up alongside of him. "Hiya, Gertie," he greeted. "She's got another hour or so, I'd say."

"I've never seen anything being born," Leia admitted. "Aside from the chicks that hatched a few months ago."

"It's somethin' to see," he assured her. "It ain't pretty, exactly, but when it goes right, it can be...special, I guess."

They were silent for a bit, watching the cow pace uncomfortably. Han pushed himself up over the fence, dropping carefully into the straw on the opposite side of the fence. He checked Gertie over, rubbing her nose gently and comfortingly. Leia leaned against the rail, crossing her arms casually as she peeked in at the expectant mother.

"Just a little while more," he soothed quietly in the low, gentle tone of voice he took on when working with his animals. Leia could have sworn that Gertie calmed at his voice, despite her obvious discomfort.

Han leaned into the corner of the stall and propped one hand on the fence rail, one hand falling dangerously close to Leia's.

"You never saw a baby bein' born? Naw, I guess there never woulda been call for that sorta thing," he quickly corrected.

"Right. There were always midwives, and I had no siblings or cousins," Leia confirmed. "Have _you_ seen the birth of a baby—other than a farm animal?" she asked. Han's features grew a bit darker and she wondered if she'd hit a nerve. He cleared his throat after a moment, and scraped his hand over his jaw.

"Yeah, once. Long time ago. My maw. I was…'bout twelve. My pa was out plowin' fields when the baby started comin' way too fast. There wasn't much I could do, and...ah, well," he paused momentarily, his voice tight and low. Leia reached out and put her hand over his. "She was gone real quick. And the baby...her too," Han finished.

"Han...I didn't know. I'm sorry," Leia whispered.

"T'salright. It was a long time ago," he placated. "Got a lot smarter since then. Lot tougher, too." His hand clasped around hers.

"I...I was born in an orphanage," Leia said, feeling she needed to give up one of her own closely-held secrets in exchange for the information he'd just given.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Well, I don't, I suppose. But my parents adopted me when I was still very, _very_ young—less than a month old. They adopted me from an orphan train. The documentation they received with me said my mother had died in childbirth. I suppose that doesn't mean I was born at the orphanage, but I must have been born nearby, for them to have found me so quickly," Leia presumed.

"Guess that makes sense," Han reasoned. Gertie mooed loudly and they both chuckled. "Just a little while longer," he soothed, gently running his hand over the cow's swollen side. "Quick, put your hand right along here," Han said, gesturing to the velvety skin of the cow near her back leg. Leia stepped up onto one of the fence beams and put her hand alongside Han's.

"Is that the calf?" she asked, feeling movement beneath her palm.

"Sure is. He's a jumpy little feller already," Han teased.

"What if she's a girl?" Leia asked playfully.

"Could be, I guess. If she's a girl, she'll probably have big brown eyes like her momma," Han said with a wink. Their hands brushed, and Leia smiled gently as the calf moved beneath their palms. "Don't think we'll have to wait too much longer to find out."

"If it's a boy, will you sell it with the rest of the cattle in the fall?" Leia asked.

"He probably won't be big enough, and you don't get much for Holsteins. If he's a good, strong boy, he'll probably be used as a stud. If she's a girl, we'll keep her for milking," Han explained.

"Oh, good. I might get attached to the first thing I ever see come into this world, and I'd hate to think it would be headed off to the stockyards in nine months."

Han chuckled. "I think this little one will be on Falcon Ranch for a very long time," Han promised. "Speaking of which, here he comes now."

Very soon, the little calf was lying beside its mother in the straw being licked clean, squeaking in its attempt to moo.

"You turned off from farm life after watching that?" Han teased, kneeling down beside the mother and baby. He looked carefully over the calf as Gertie finished cleaning it.

"On the contrary. I thought that was quite magnificent. I can see why it's called 'the miracle of birth,'" she said.

"Yep," Han agreed, pulling the calf into his lap. "Let's see here...looks like we got a girl. What should we call her?" he asked, looking down into her dark eyes.

"Squeaker seems appropriate," Leia giggled as the little spotted calf wriggled and squeaked in Han's arms.

"Sounds alright to me. What about you, little lady?" Han asked, rubbing the calf's ears. She squealed happily and flopped herself onto the floor.

"I'd say she likes it."

"She sure does. I know something you'll like even better, Squeaker. Gertie's got some supper for you full a' good stuff to help your moo come in good and strong," he coaxed, pushing the calf towards Gertie's udders.

It took a few moments of fumbling, but she was soon suckling greedily while Gertie looked lovingly at her calf.

"You'll have to think up a few other names," Han mentioned, picking himself up off the ground and dusting the straw off his pants. "I'd be surprised if Ella hadn't had her calf by Sunday night, and Maisie, too. Maisie's got twins, I'm almost sure."

"How exciting."

Han climbed over the gate and took the lantern off the peg.

"I'll be back in the morning, girls," Han promised the cows as they left the new little family in peace.

"They'll be alright overnight?" Leia asked.

"Yeah. She didn't reject the calf, and she's eatin', so they'll be fine 'til chores," he assured her. He offered his arm and Leia wound her hand through, snuggling closer against the chilly night air.

She liked the feel of Han's muscular arm beneath her hand and against her cheek. The smell of straw lingered on his clothes and the image of him cradling the little calf floated through her mind, and along with it, what he might look like with her baby in his arms...


	8. Seasons

_AN: Short chapter today, but I hope you'll forgive me..._

 **Chapter 8**

 **Seasons**

Winter in Montana was long and cold.

The first snow came just days after the birth of the cow. It took only another day for the second snow, and the third, and it wasn't long before the entire prairie was covered in a thick, heavy blanket of snow. Leia had taken to wearing an old heavy coat of Han's over her dress when she went out to do chores with him morning and night, along with thick woolen leggings and a flannel petticoat.

Meals now consisted of anything hot: hot coffee, hot biscuits, hot beans, hot vegetables. The hands and Han were working hard to keep their dairy business running: milking the small herd, keeping them fed and watered, and hauling the milk to town. Slowly, the money in the lockbox multiplied, and Leia hoped upon hope that it would be enough to cover their spring mortgage payment and the price to buy their summer's herd of longhorns.

November came and went, and soon, it was time for Christmas. It was a quiet affair on Falcon Ranch: a small pine sapling in the corner decorated with fabric scraps and a string of popcorn, meat from their own herd and preserves from their own garden, and a few extra, small treats. Each of the hands got a new pair of heavy mittens and socks, knitted by Leia. Han surprised Leia with a few cakes of her favorite soap from the East, a luxury she'd brought with her and used sparingly until it was just a tiny sliver that she had tucked away in her trunk. Leia purchased a new novel to read with Han, one she knew he'd enjoy listening to her read aloud.

Han and Leia rang in the New Year together, shivering in front of the fire, as frigid winds raced through the chinks in the cabin. The rest of the winter slipped by in a flurry of white and gray and cold and dreary, and Leia found herself longing for summer and its oppressive heat.

Everything was silent at night, during the winter. There were no crickets and coyotes to lull her to sleep. On nights when Han was out in the barn or the cattle shed while Leia slipped into bed, she'd often lay awake, just waiting for him to come in and snore to break the unnerving stillness.

They were cut off from town most days. It was dangerous to go out when there might be a blizzard blowing up. A person could wander for miles and miles out here if he were to get caught in a whiteout. They went to town only on clear days, and never stayed longer than necessary. Leia hadn't had a decent conversation with Sarah since they'd been in town at the church for the Christmas Eve service, and she'd hardly spoken two words to someone from off the ranch in more than a month.

Their marriage was...good, for the most part. They had days where they'd argue like cats and dogs, days where they'd sit up well into the night drinking tea and talking, and days when the cabin seemed too small to contain the crackling heat of desire that often erupted between them.

Spring came early that year, and Han spent an entire day away from the pasture, helping Leia plant her garden.

With glee one evening over supper, she announced that the vegetables were sprouting and even took him out to proudly show him the little green shoots.

A few weeks later, they spent a cloudy morning digging through the dirt, harvesting the winter potatoes. Han threw the last handful of little potatoes into the basket they'd brought for collecting, and picked himself up off the ground and offered a hand to help Leia do the same. After dusting himself off, Han bent down to pick up the basket. Leia bumped into him and he fell into the dirt. He looked up to make sure she hadn't misstepped—and found her hiding what he was sure was a devilish smirk behind a delicate hand.

"What did I do to _you_?" he asked, climbing to his feet. Leia took a few steps back, her eyes wide with…anticipation? A small smile played over her lips as he brushed the dirt from his pants and took a step toward her.

"Nothing," she breathed, stepping backward. She ran into the garden fence and her hands fumbled behind her for the gate latch.

"You pushed an _unarmed man_ onto the ground?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow and placing his hands haughtily on his hips and stalking slowly toward her.

"So what if I did?" she returned, looking demurely up at him through her lashes. Leia's fingers finally found the latch and it sprang open behind her. She turned quickly, running out into the barnyard.

"Get back here," Han demanded, a wicked grin blooming over his face as he took off after her. Leia shrieked and ran toward the barn, Han hot on her heels. He laughed as she vaulted over a stack of firewood. He ran around the wood pile and after her. Leia was at the side door of the barn, pulling at the latch string.

"It's _stuck_!" she exclaimed, pressing her shoulder into the door.

"That strap broke yesterday," Han explained, smirking, coming up slowly behind her, stalking his prey.

Leia was downright _giggling_ as Han cornered her, his hands on the wall on either side of her shoulders.

"You can't go shovin' people to the ground on _my_ ranch and get away with it," Han warned, leaning down toward her.

"I thought you frowned on womanizing on your ranch, too," she retorted playfully, her bright, daring smile assuring him that his advances were more than welcome.

"Is it womanizin' if the woman is already married to you?" he mused. One of Han's hands slipped down the rough-hewn wall of the barn and came to rest on her waist.

There was a great clatter from around the front of the barn, and a tin milk pail rolled across the barnyard. Luke skidded around the corner, gun raised.

"Hands up! This is private prop—oh. What are you two doin'?" he asked, lowering his weapon.

"What the hell does it look—get outta here, kid, and put that thing away," Han demanded, rolling his eyes and turning back to his wife.

"He means well," Leia said.

"I know. Where were we?" Han asked, leaning down toward her.

"I should go in and start dinner," she excused, giving him a soft smile and slipping out of his arms. Han shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Sorry about that," Luke apologized.

"That's okay, kid. One'a these days...one'a these days, her 'n me'll figure things out."

 _AN: Saturday is our final chapter *dun dun dun*... If you enjoyed Han and Leia's shenanigans, leave me a review!_


	9. The Threat

_AN:The short, final chapter! Before we end, I want to take a minute to thank again alderaanallday and justinegraham for betaing, and imnothere24/graciecatfamilyband for being my cheerleader! Thank you all for your readership and your reviews; they mean so much!_

 **Chapter 9**

 **A Threat**

The door stood open in the hopes that the cool spring breeze would replace the musty winter air inside the cabin. Leia leaned over the stove, stirring up a pan of cornbread for dinner, when she heard the buckboard rattle by. Good. Han would be in just as the cornbread and beans came off the fire.

"Damn it," Han muttered, stomping into the cabin. "Damn it all to hell!"

"What _is_ the matter?" she asked as he slapped his hat on the table.

"The milk contract we got from Mantell-I knew it was too good to be true. You remember that week it was so cold the cows didn't give much milk?" he asked. Leia nodded, wiping her hands on her apron and coming to stand beside him. "Well, we defaulted on our weekly quota that week, and in that damn contract, it says they can withhold the money from the _entire month_ because we were 55 gallons short that week," Han exclaimed.

" _What_? They can't—we more than made up for it the rest of the month, after things warmed up again," Leia protested.

"Nope. Says right here in the contract that coming up short more than 50 gallons short in a week can really throw off their deliveries, and they can keep the money until the end of the season to make sure their books even out," Han spat, pointing at the crumpled paper he'd extracted from his pocket.

"The end of the season?! We need that money _now_! We can't wait until June."

"Don't tell _me,_ Sweetheart, I damn well know that. And furthermore, this can put us in a bad position to re-up our contract with their company in the fall," Han added.

"Well, that's fine with me. I don't think we should be doing business with a company like this. It's our right to get the best price for our milk from the company that's going to give us a fair shake. But that's hardly what we need to worry about right now," Leia said, quickly cutting of her tangent.

"Right. The mortgage is due in two weeks, and we'll have spring bills to pay, too," Han listed. Leia sighed.

"We're not going to have enough without that month's payment," Leia said quietly. "We were only going to scrape by as it was."

"Jabba, that _snake_. Charging _outlandish_ interest for this mortgage that was too high to begin with!" Han exclaimed, falling into a chair. They were both silent for a moment.

"We'll figure something out," Leia assured him quietly, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her for a moment and put his arm around her waist, leaning his head into her midriff.

It was comforting to know they were in this _together_ , that she wasn't scared off by Jabba and his threats, that she still had confidence in her husband despite everything.

Maybe, _just maybe_ , he loved this woman…

00

"Solo," Jabba greeted.

"Jabba," Han said in the same dull, all-business tone of voice.

"You here to pay your rent early again? Not that I'd mind, of course, but just know that I ain't gonna do anything nice for you no matter how early your payment is," Jabba warned.

"I'm here with half the payment. I need just a little more time for the rest," Han said without emotion, though his stomach was roiling. Jabba took the stack of bills and counted it.

"I told you I weren't givin' no favors," he reminded, pocketing the cash. The girl on his knee gave an obnoxious giggle.

"Look, Jabba, we had a tough winter. We're workin' hard, and if we could just have...just a few more weeks? I'm sure we'll have that payment by then," Han promised.

"With interest?" Jabba asked.

Han grit his teeth. "With interest," he confirmed.

"I'd better get it soon, Solo, or I might just come out there and take my payment some other way—say, you got that little wife, now. Yeah, she'd do right fine…" Jabba drawled, a lecherous smile growing across his face as his hand wandered over the girl on his lap. Han wanted to punch the man's teeth in. He stood quickly, his chair scraping over the wooden floorboards. He towered over Jabba's seated form and pushed his finger into the man's face.

"Stay away from my wife," he warned, his voice low and dangerous. "You stay the _hell_ away from her."

 _AN: And now, because I have a real life and stuff, we will wait a while for The Empire Gang Strikes Back! Hope to see you then!_


End file.
